The Refrigerator-Raider, and Other Poems
by Mr. 0-San
Summary: Just a bunch of One-Piece poems! Some funny, some not... Flame is allowed, so hate away!
1. The Refridgerator-Raider

_**Mr. 0-San: **_**What are you all talking about?! I'm not the REAL Mr. 0-San!**

_**Straw Hat Crew**_**: *Stares at me unamused***

_**Me: **_**….**

_**SHC:**_** ….**

_**Luffy: **_**Gomu Gomu no stor-**

_**Me: **_**AAAAAGGGHHH! DON'T HURT ME! *Runs away screaming***

_**Luffy: ….**_

_**Luffy: **_**I was about to say Gomu Gomu no Storytime...**

_**Luffy:**_** Where's the popcorn?! *drools***

_**Me: **_***From afar* Please enjoy! Flames and/or hate comments ARE allowed! So be as asshole-ish as you want! I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, SO DON'T BE ALL THINKING I'M ODA-SENSEI, KAY?**

_**Luffy: **_**I thought you were Crocodile...**

_**Sanji: **_**Who's Oda-Sensei?**

* * *

_**Me: *sweatdrops***_

_**The Refrigerator-Raider**_

_On a dusk, dark night with the wind so mellow,_

_In creeped a lad with a hat of yellow,_

_With tasteful thoughts strung through his mind,_

_He knew to them he wouldn't be kind,_

_Into the kitchen with his greedy stare,_

_He entered slowly with unexpected care,_

_To accomplish the deed no one would dare._

_The thought of beef wavered through his head,_

_Of fish and takoyaki on top of some bread,_

_Not that he'd care, he thought hungrily,_

_He'd feast just purely on gluttony,_

_As he thought of eating with a measly fork,_

_Hah! I'd eat a whole cheese wheel along with some pork!_

_As he slowly inched toward the curly-cook's lair,_

_He knew that he surely would be unaware,_

_The man with the eye-covering spikey blond hair,_

_However he was caught and said with a pout,_

"_What the hell is this about?"_

_And Sanji with anger to top even Hades,_

"_You Baka! This food is all for the ladies!"_

_The next night, however, with nary a care,_

_The refrigerator-raider had returned with a flair._

_**Luffy:**_** WOW! That made my nightly-raids sound sophisticated!**

_**Nami: **_**How the hell do you know such a long word as**_** Sophisticated**_**?**

_**Luffy: **_**What? Do you think I'm an idiot?**

_**Everyone: **_**Yes...**

_**Me: **_**Thanks for reading! I'll try to post a new one soon! This was fun!**


	2. Ballad on the Platform

**Me: Ah! Sorry it took a while...I was debating on whether or not this was a lost cause...heh heh...*sweatdrop***

**Strawhat Crew: *Irk marks* What took so long?!**

**Me: Thanks to DangoCorn for reviewing! And...nobody else to thank now...*emo corner***

**Chopper: OH NO! She's been hit by the "Lack-Of-Followers" Sickness! Please review or follow to cure her!**

_**SOME TIME LATER**_

**Me: I'm doing a depressing poem this time...Um...Luffy...**

**Luffy: Huh? *Stuffs popcorn in mouth***

**Me: You might want to leave the room for this one...**

**Luffy: Why?**

**Me: Reasons...**

**Luffy: *leaves pouting***

**Me: ENJOY! *keels over from sickness***

_**Balled on The Platform**_

_I'm on the platform, merely waiting,_

_As I'm doing some debating, _

_While a war is raging directly under me._

_Pops is there, Marco too,_

_I see my beloved crew,_

_All giving up their lives to set me free._

_I cannot see why they would be,_

_So keen on saving me..._

_In the middle stands my brother,_

_Not even once taking cover,_

"_Why have you come? I don't want to take you with me!"_

_The explosions start, the cannons fire,_

_I never thought I would desire,_

_Living life so desperately,_

_Life is sweet and now I see,_

_I am loved by everyone but me..._

_And as the little wimp stands tall,_

_I wonder if he's a wimp at all,_

_The man that is running can't possibly be Luffy,_

_And he shouts a phrase that makes me cry,_

"_YOU'RE MY BROTHER! I WON'T LET YOU DIE!"_

_And he jumps up and I'm finally free,_

_He's filled with glee, and I decree,_

_If I die for him, it's alright with me..._

**Luffy: *comes out to everyone looking at him***

**Luffy: What?**

**Everyone: LUFFY-SAMA! WE ALL LOVE YOU! *hugz***

**Luffy: AAAGH! WHAT'S THIS ABOUT? GET OFF OF ME!**

**Chopper: Hopefully we'll get more feedback this time! We need a cure for Mr. 0-San quickly!**


	3. Adventure

**Chopper: YAY! Mr. 0-San has (sorta) Recovered!**

**Me: Thank goodness! I thought I was a goner! *rubs head***

**Luffy: Am I allowed to listen to the next thingy now? *pouty face***

**Me: Yeah... It's quite long tho-**

**Luffy: YAY! *runs to get popcorn***

**Me: Thanks to Luffy's Sister and Guest for reviewing, and hopefulheart108 for following! You guys really saved my neck!**

**Zoro: I'm starting to think you made that sickness up...**

**Me: *sweatdrops* no...what are you talking about? Heh heh...**

**Zoro: *unamused look***

**Me: *ahem* Let's get on with the show!**

_**ADVENTURE**_

_It started with a barrel,_

_A pink-haired boy in peril,_

_Onwards toward the HQ,_

_Where they met Zoro too,_

_They said goodbye to Coby,_

_To pursue a dream that's his,_

_Then they crashed onto an island,_

_What a world this is..._

_They said hello to Nami,_

_The one who stole the key,_

_They crushed a stupid lion,_

_Along with Buggy,_

_They met the crazy Gaimon,_

_And met a long-nosed liar,_

_They ruined Kuro too,_

_The butler-for-hire,_

_The Baratie,_

_The restaurant on the sea,_

_They defeated Don Kreig,_

_And met Sanji,_

_Nami set out toward home,_

_The crew followed her,_

_Luffy might not be smart,_

_But he sure knows how to inspire,_

_Arlong Park is no more,_

_They head to Lougetown,_

_Luffy's almost executed,_

_By Buggy the Clown,_

_They cross into the Grand Line,_

_They meet a giant whale,_

_They help out a couple people,_

_And with one they set sail,_

_They tangle with some giants,_

_At the not-so-little garden,_

_The meet the reindeer Chopper,_

_Luffy shouts out with conviction,_

_They reach their destination,_

_Luffy meets up with Ace,_

_They're captured by Mr. 0,_

_And finally see his face,_

_They escape his clutches,_

_Cue an epic fight,_

_Luffy utterly loses,_

_And things turn from day to night,_

_A bunch of battles happen,_

_Ending superbly,_

_When everything's finally normal,_

_They say farewell to Vivi,_

_Enter Nico Robin, _

_Who gets in on the fun,_

_A ship comes falling downward,_

_To Jaya here we come!_

_They meet Montblanc Cricket,_

_One punch that's worse than hell,_

_They visit Skypiea,_

_And ring a shiny bell,_

_No one likes the stupid Foxy,_

_They lose to Aokiji,_

_Hello to Water 7,_

_But it's close to the end of Merry,_

_Robin goes missing, _

_Luffy and Usopp fight,_

_Off to Enies Lobby,_

_Thwart the darkness with some light,_

_Gear Second is so epic, _

_Spandam is a stupid goose,_

_And who cannot remember,_

_When Robin's scream let loose?_

_The greatest fights were preformed,_

_Luffy beat the crap out of Lucci,_

_The crew is back together,_

_Along with SUPER Franky!_

_They say goodbye to Merry,_

_But enter Sunny-Go,_

_Off to Thriller Bark,_

_To retrieve Brook's Shadow,_

_They blow off the giant Oars,_

_And Moria too,_

_They're met with Barthomew Kuma,_

_And Brook joins the crew,_

_They reach the Red Line,_

_And meet the mermaid Caime,_

_They rescue their old enemy,_

_And meet Dark King Rayleigh,_

_A very dangerous punch,_

_Kizaru is not a clout,_

_Kuma comes again,_

_The Strawhats are wiped out,_

_Luffy's whisked to Amazon Lily,_

_Becomes allies with some guys,_

_Luffy ventures to save Ace,_

_Only, Ace, dies..._

_After his depression,_

_The crew shall meet again,_

_And after two years,_

_They adventure again,_

_**Me: Holy hand cramp! That took so freaking long!**_

_**Robin: It took you ten minutes...**_

_**Me: THAT'S EIGHT MINUTES LONGER THAN IT NORMALLY TAKES!**_

_**Everyone: ….**_

_**Me: Sorry if you guys expected something short, I'm just in a summarizing mood today! :D**_


	4. Alabasta

** HIYA! Sorry for not updating in a while...If you see some of my other fics, I've been QUITE busy! AND I'm sick now so...WHY!?**

**So this is just a super quick one I whipped up in like 3 seconds...**

**Luffy: YAY! *popcorn***

**Me: WHERE ARE YOU GETTING ALL THIS POPCORN?!**

**Alabasta**

_The home of sand and water,_

_The land of Kings and rain,_

_The place of blowing dust-clouds_

_Had fallen in disdain,_

_We lived in dehydration,_

_In thirst and tyrany,_

_The Cobra was said to be the one,_

_Who caused all this misery._

_The rebels rebel,_

_The royals repel,_

_The man who caused this just sits and laughs,_

_The princess had missed us,_

_Came through with a crew,_

_Of strangers who don't fight half-assed..._

_We watched as the tyrant,_

_Flew from under the ground,_

_We gazed at the scene,_

_There wasn't a frown,_

_I was there that day,_

_When the horror was gone,_

_And now that we're free,_

_It's time to move on!_

__**Yeah...lame...I know...BUT! I WILL post something awesome here soon hopefully maybe... *sweatdrop***


End file.
